


Good as Hell

by lilhawkeye3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Girls' Night Out, Little Black Dress, POV Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilhawkeye3/pseuds/lilhawkeye3
Summary: Natasha knows what she's working with.
Kudos: 6





	Good as Hell

**Author's Note:**

> May expand on this later too.

Beauty was part of Natasha’s everyday routine. Her skill set. She was infamous for it, even– in the right circles, stories were whispered of a red-haired seductress that had taken down entire syndicates with merely a bat of her eyes.

In reality, it’d been a bat of her eyes and a few magazines of her pistol, but the sentiment was the same. The Black Widow reeled men and women alike in with her looks, and then ate them alive.

A bit dramatic, but she couldn’t deny its accuracy.

Tonight was different, though. Natasha stood in front of her mirror, calmly observing her chosen outfit of the night. Black stilettos, of course, a pair of dangle earrings that could be used as throwing needles in a worst-case scenario, and a little black dress that reached her mid thighs. A simple ensemble, but enough for her to still conceal some of her favorite weapons. Only to be used in case of an emergency, of course. There was no mission that required her talents this particular evening.

No, Pepper had deemed it a “girl’s night out.” It wasn’t aimed to be something grand, as there were only five of them who made up the group: her, Pepper, Maria, Melinda May (who Maria was bringing along because she needed to “get out more”), and Bobbi Morse.

It’d be interesting to see Bobbi. The two of them held a high mutual respect for the other, but they tended to get along as easily as oil and water.

“Ms. Romanoff,” JARVIS’ smooth voice intoned from somewhere above her head. “Ms. Potts would like me to inform you that the rest of the group is awaiting your arrival in the lobby.”

Natasha decided not to hide the smile that slipped onto her face. “Thank you, JARVIS. Tell them I’ll be down in a moment.”

“Right away, Ms. Romanoff.” There was a beat of silence before the AI spoke again, and whoever said artificial intelligences were incapable of feelings certainly had never heard the amused tone JARVIS exuded then. “Ms. Morse requested I assure you that there is no royalty present that would necessitate your need for a grand entrance.”

“If she says there’s no royalty, she should quit calling me princess,” Natasha rolled her eyes and grinned. “I suppose I’ll have to make my arrival even more grand. JARVIS, any ideas?”

“I assume a number by AC/DC is out of question?”

The AI’s sass drew a laugh from her as she made her way out the door of her room and to the elevator entrance for her floor. “You assumed correctly. How about something upbeat?”

“Not to worry, Ms. Romanoff,” JARVIS sounded smug as she stepped into the waiting elevator and turned to face the doors as they slid shut. “I believe I’ve found the perfect number.”


End file.
